


That time of the year

by TheUnlikelyOne



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bureaucracy can kill you worse than weapons, Codenames, Cosmoline, Dirty Rude, Gimme!, Graphic Description of Sex, HSE, In the hell of corporation, M/M, Orgasm Delay, POV Second Person, PWP, Rude speaks in second person, Sex with a colleague, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Vocal Reno, ass eating, candy cane, it's that time of the year, red ribbon, sex in the restroom, sex in the workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnlikelyOne/pseuds/TheUnlikelyOne
Summary: It’s that time of the year, and Reno’s stress level skyrockets. Rude comes (not so much) unwillingly to the rescue.Set during Before Crisis, after the Nibelheim Incident and before the reawakening of the comatose Turk.General warning: went quite graphic here. Just be aware.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. That time of the year

From: HSE  
To: TurksAll

Object: HSE protocols yearly refreshment

Date & time: December 21, 0005 8:17 a.m.

Dear colleague,  
Your yearly refreshment on Health, Safety and Environment protocols is scheduled on Monday, December 24th, from 8.30 a.m. to 5 .30 p.m, in the General Affair Conference Room. See the attached schedule for more details.  
A test will follow.

We’’ll be happy to meet you there

Our sincerest wishes of a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. 

Your HSE team

  
Another?

Thud!

You turn; Reno let his head fall on the desk, hand still on the mouse. On his monitor there must be the same e-mail showing on yours.

“You ok, partner?” you ask, trying to stifle a laughter behind the hand.

“Not another!” His answer comes muffled.

“It’s that time of the year.”

“What’s the matter with Christmas, now?”

You shake the head. “That time when all the loose bureaucratic strings must be pulled up.”

Reno groans, letting the arms fall limp at his sides. “And Santa HSE brings courses to all the valuable workers?”

“Yes, Reno. Were you any good?”

He straightens the back and turns sideways at you, lips curled in disdain. “Apparently yes. Got gifts in the email.”

“Power to you!”

Reno kicks away from his desk, sailing to yours in the clicking noise of his swivel chair. He looks slimmer without the jacket, shirt sleeves rolled up to reveal wiry, muscled forearms. 

“And you?” He leans the head against your shoulder, peering at the screen.

“Very good. Got 16 hours total, plus the stress questionnaire and the psychological interview in case of substandard results.”

“Same for me.” He sneaks his arm around your neck, shifting on the chair so that he’s pressed against your side. You revel in his warmness, smell smoke on his shirt. Damn him and his need of body contact. 

“Reno?” 

“Whassup, partner?” He goes all round eyes on you, his smirk something in between smug and innocent. The sly bastard.

“Don’t you have a desk?” His closeness arouses thoughts. Of naked skin, and hot fingers, and hotter lips, really. Not now. You should push him away. But you're weak to his power. You perch the shades on the forehead to rub your eyes.

Reno pouts. "I'm a broken man. These bloody courses pile on top of the Avalanche activity summary report. Tseng woke up yesterday and decided he must have it by the end of the year."

"Overtime's paid threefold on Christmas Eve." you say, just to see the outraged curve of his lips become a snarl.

"You're a jerk, you know?" Reno pushes his chair away, crosses the arms against the chest. He gets just. Hotter, when his eyes blaze bloody fury and the thin eyebrows knit together in a scowl. 

You smirk, and nod. 

"In need of entertainment. Won the yearly Department Achievement report to draft."

"Shouldn't do it himself?" Reno slides nearer, again, until his knee touches yours. 

A shiver runs down your spine. Swear to Gods, if he keeps on going like this, you pick him up and fuck him in the restroom. "Probably thought he will be too busy with yours."

Reno laughs. "Nah. I'll keep it short. I also have to check the hours log, I'm sure there's something I forgot to justify. And plan out the skills empowerment for the next year. And." He sighs, and scowls, and pouts. "It's the most stressful period of the year."

"Mention it in the questionnaire." 

His scowls deepens. "Don't remind me. I fear that damn thing the most."

"Really?"

"Sure. A single slip and you're fucked up. You get the damn interview, obviously you say something wrong, and whammo! Before you know it, you're enrolled in the whole counseling programme; and tell me about your early years, I think you have a problem with authority, your PTSD is getting worse, whatever the fuck. Never again." He rakes his fingers through the hair, making them just unrulier. There's an edge in his voice, you wonder how painful stirring up his own psyche had been. Yet.

"It's supposed to help you, I think. If you have. Issues."

"Issues?" He laughs, and it's bitter, and he leans forward; a couple inches of air between your faces, you smell coffee in his breath. His lips look really soft. "A nice way to say fucked up? And you, Rude? Do you have issues?"  
You pull back and laugh, too; would he know. "I keep them well hidden."

"Well, I don't." He taps a hard finger on your chest. "And I'm good enough at messing with my mind without any he-" 

Ding. New e-mail in your inbox. 

Reno shakes the head frantically, eyes closed. "Not. Please." Almost whining, now. 

"Relax. They just resent the questionnaire. The other one had, uhm. Issues."

Reno cackles. A damn lunatic; just like you, only louder. Well, you can't choose your own coping mechanics.  
"Issues, huh? Open it. Slowly." Reno leans towards the monitor.

"Afraid it might bite your ass?"

"You never know. Thirteen pages of questions, Rude! They have a life of their own." He pulls down the skin under his eyes, mouth open. "I'll fuck it up this year, I'm sure. Will spend Boxing Day with my new shrink and wash down meds with champagne at the New Year's party."

Looking at him, now, it seems plausible. But you know a different story.

"Cut it short. You'll do as every other year, not brilliant, nor substandard. Then we'll drink ourselves stupid somewhere on New Year's Eve, forget all the damn thing and start a fresh year."

"You're putting it down simple." Reno's eyes are glued to the screen. "For example, look at this. Do you like flowers? What would you answer?"

"This answer is not important."

"What's the important one, then?" Reno groans and plants the elbows on your desk, head bent, pulling at his bright locks.

"No one, alone. But you have to be consistent."

“I hate flowers anyway, they make me think about that guy with the big sword. The SOLDIER. And the blondie. Fucked up story, ain’t it?”

“Never tell that. Keep it impersonal.” Then you stop. Impersonal and Reno can't possibly go together. Always pulled in opposite directions by the tangled mess of his feelings.

Reno whines, inches nearer. Once again all spread against your side, soft hair tickling your face, they smell of mint and smog. "Let's do it together. Please?" He's already conquered the mouse, scrolls through the questions without really reading them. 

"We're supposed to give different answers."

"But we're fixed partners. Under the same stressload." He looks up at you, and really, he's. Worried. You've seen him way more relaxed while wielding his EMR against AVALANCHE. But there he can unleash his deadly potential, here. He's just stuck. A bug under the microscopy lenses and that's something Reno can't endure. He has to choose the way other people see him, here he loses the whole sense and gets lost in the maze of questions. Giving away pieces of himself he's surely not willing to share.

You should be touched, you really should, hasn't happened you often to catch him so off guard. But he's too near, smelling like a damn candy cane; it would be just righteous, peeling off his suit and devour him. All white. And red and pink. 

It's starting to get at your head, slacks feeling just too tight. He's oblivious, and keeps on pressing against you, warm and angular; you look down at the sharp lines of his collarbones, peeking out of the unbuttoned collar of his shirt. Think about tracing their paths with kisses, down to the base of Reno's white neck, hearing his-

"Are you even listening to me?" 

You shake the head. "Sorry. Have this thing I want to show you, doesn't let me reason."

"My Christmas present?" Reno snickers, puts a hand on your thigh, gets even nearer. Really.

You swallow. "Not. Have a problem with a weapon." You reach for the small jar in the desk drawer.

Reno leans over you. "Cosmoline?" 

You debate with yourself about landing a kiss on the side on his neck, the office's still empty anyway. Decide otherwise.

"Come with me."

For a split second his eyes gleam with curiosity, then he sighs, massaging his face.

"Rude, have a shitload of-" 

"Will help you with the questionnaire."

"Really?" He doesn't even pretend to think about it. "It's deal, then."

"Very well."

He follows you close, past the Monstera near the entrance. Someone hung small black and white baubles to the leaf stems, wound around it a garland of red lights . The only sign of Christmas approaching around the office. Not, really. There's the tin of gingerbreads from yesterday, at the coffee break table; its red ribbon still curled near the lid. You stuff it inside the pocket, a plan forms clearly in your mind. 

"What is that for?" Reno asks.

"Have a last minute package to wrap up."

"Wouldn't make you so cheap."

"I believe in recycling."

"For real!" He laughs, then stops and points at his back. "Rude? The armory's in the other direction."

“Not a. Uhm. Conventional weapon. Come.” You put an arm around his shoulders, steering him forward. A circular glance, as you pass by the restroom; no one in sight. Perfect. You push the door open, pull Reno inside, press him against it to close it. 

It takes him a moment too much to react, you already have his wrists pinned over his head. Click. He jumps as you fasten the lock behind him. You take off the shades, put them on the sink.

"Rude?" Looking up at you, astonishment in his eyes. 

"Quite nervous, huh?" You purr, cupping his chin, soft skin under the fingers, still scented of some fresh aftershave. "May I be of help?" You lean in, landing on his neck the left-over kiss from before. Reno shivers, you slide your hand on his cheek, trace with the thumb the sharp ridge of his cheekbone. 

"Really, Rude, bad tim- uh." Reno tries to articulate, as you kiss your way down to that much coveted collarbone. His breath quickens when you nibble at it, he tilts the head back against the door. Red hair snake all around, bright on the black jacket.

"What were you saying?" you ask against his sweet flesh. In the crook of his neck the minty scent is stronger.

"I, uh. We should be. Working, ya know?" He pants. But does nothing to free his wrists from your hand. 

"Sure?" You raise the head, look deep in his eyes; those damn eyes, the exact color of the angry sea, they could call you back from hell itself with a glance. 

"Maybe. Not." Reno's voice is anything but. Tremulous. The warrior attitude locked out of this restroom, where he shivers under your kisses.

You press in, sandwiching his body between your chest and the door, brushing his lips with your own ones; Reno finally makes his move and reaches forwards, glues his mouth to yours. 

Coffee, smoke, and something sweet that's Reno, and Reno alone, you taste him whole; pulse racing at the temples, breath heavy, tongues sparring in the secluded room of your joined mouths. Makes you grind your hips against Reno's; your hardness meets his one, he moans inside your mouth, pushes against you. So good. You'd like to make him scream your name. It swells you with unnamed pride. Mission accomplished. Yet.

"Sst." You pull back, your index finger on his lips. He makes a small sound of displeasure, half opens the eyes, face heated. Then smirks, and his tongue darts out to lick your finger, you think about its slickness on your cock, running over the. A low growl escapes your mouth as you dive in again, sucking at Reno's bottom lip; it doesn't take much to undo the few buttons of his shirt. Reno hisses as you twist his nipple. 

"Come," you urge and let go of his wrists, bury the hand in his hair, so smooth through your fingers. The other arm hooks Reno by the waist, he comes for your mouth, holding your face with those hard fingers, and it's crashing lips, tongues warring and teeth and warm breath as you stumble together past the sink, beyond the second door to the relative intimacy of the toilet. 

Click. Again.

This time Reno doesn't jump at all, just kisses you deeper, a hand on your skull to keep you nearer, all pressed against your body; heat, hard flesh, sharp bones, you feel it all. It makes you. Mad.

Reno gasps for air, as you let go of his mouth, kneeling at his feet to undo the belt, the button; the zipper flies down. Driven by their weight, the slacks pool around his ankles. Ballerina legs, long and pale, designed in wiry muscles; you kiss his thighs, peel down his boxers, just enough to have his hard cock springing out. It lands exactly on your lower lip. You close the mouth, and suck the tip.

“Ru-uh,” he exhales, arching back; it's a call for your blood to rush down there, slacks tight to the point of ache. You press forward, caught in the heat, in his scent of mint, and man, all feeling, no thoughts, it's a. Relief. That’s the extent of Reno's power. 

Reno stumbles half step backwards, hits with the back the safety of the wall behind and stretches against it, palms flattened onto the grey tiles. His breath falters, as you trace his slit with the tongue.

Time to get that ribbon. Wind it twice around the base of his cock. Long and slim, as Reno is, pale skin, rosy tip. All engorged as it points at you, like he chose, and wants and needs. Just you. You secure it tightly with a bow, red tails waving against his tensed balls.

"Uh?" Reno looks down, his eyes widen. "What?" He grins, staring at you. “You’re batshit crazy.”

It’s clearly a signal; you take him in your mouth again. In and out; every time you get half an inch lower, and Reno pants harder. He tastes. So good, fresh and sweet and still that minty scent. Your lips feel the edge of the ribbon, soaked in your saliva. Reno whimpers, buckles his hips, you pull back. His cock twitches, he whimpers more as you stand up. 

“You. Cruel,” he moans. 

“Turn,” you reply. 

“Mmhhh. Kiss me again.” Reno hooks an arm around your neck, brushes the lips against yours and it’s long and sweet, and gentle, and you’d probably weep if you weren’t a grown up man. You growl, instead, in his yielding mouth; his hand fumbles with your slacks. He pushes them down, along with the briefs, your cock slaps against his one. 

Like a lightning, shaking you whole, Reno lets out a small cry, you conquer his sweet mouth with your tongue, fighting for breath, fingers buried deep in his soft hair. Grinding against each other, each stroke a shock, another degree of tension in your hard flesh. Then someone pulls back for air, maybe both; he's looking at you, the sea in his eyes got mellow. And deep, you could drown down there and it would be. Sweet. A rosy flush on the cheeks, you brush his parted lips. 

“So beautiful." you whisper, trying to keep him whole in your gaze. He throws the head back, tongue sliding out of his mouth, brows crooked, he's so. Naked. Without his self assured mask, you're the one allowed to see that armor crumble. That's. Intoxicating. More than his sweet moans, more than his tight ass welcoming you home, as you slide a hand between his buttocks and run small circles over those sweet ridges. 

The surprise of total trust, that leaves you defenseless as well.

"I'd like to make you scream," you whisper in his ear, "but this is a public place. Will you remember?" It's all slick of saliva down there; to punctuate the concept you insert just the tip of a finger in his ass. 

Reno sucks in a ragged breath. "I. Will."

"Well. Turn, then. I'm doing you." 

Reno looks up at you and smirks, biting his lower lip. “Sweet,” he whispers. 

Rustling of fabric as he obeys, bracing himself against the wall, pointing up his small, muscled ass. So nice and smooshy, it fits right in your hands. You part his buttocks and finally get a view of the secret hidden there. Pink and lovely and you know those ridges one by one. You kneel, worship them with a slow, sucking kiss. It’s spicy, and again his minty scent hits your nose. You can't hold back anymore, dick so hard between your legs; he’s your treat, you devour him from end to end, tongue and lips and teeth and Reno whimpers, fingers curled against the wall, legs trembling, it feels. Like you’re controlling his very soul. 

“Please?” Reno begs, voice very thin, hiding the face in the curve of the elbow. “I-I can’t. Uh.” As you stick an inch of tongue inside. He is. Undone, naked. Yours. Just for the time needed for your flesh to meet his one, and get lost within.

It’s Cosmoline then. You close the toilet lid, put the open jar up there, fingers dip in. Reno turns the head, heavy eyelids, an uncertain smirk on the swollen lips. “Cosmoline? For real?”

You nod, bend down to kiss his neck; run a slow finger along the crack of his ass. 

“It’s a staple,” you murmur. Reno wails under the breath, as your middle finger slides inside his ass. Head bent, all those loose bright locks spilling over the face. His cock is flushed, about to explode, the thin red ribbon a precarious dam to restrain his flooding. 

You push up his shirt, kiss the small bumps of his vertebrae one by one, rub your stiff cock against his soft, white thigh. Breathing is getting difficult, all caught up in his smell you’re losing your head like a dog at the beach. Your fingers work their way inside him, preparing the path for the mighty bringer of pleasure. 

This is how he calls it. 

Reno gasps and squirms, turns the head backwards, slitted eyes. A low sound escapes your lips as you dive down for him; he moans loudly in your mouth and pushes against your hand. 

“Will you ever. Give it to me?” he gasps and tries to press further. 

No luck, your knuckles as in as possibly feasible. He has some point. You feel like you'll come by just entering him, your cock aching and leaking in pleasure as you grease it with Cosmoline. Out go the fingers, Reno whimpers softly. There you push the head of your dick, seeking for entrance. A stroke, and a dip, pressure building up, his merciless muscles choking your flesh, white spots blooming in your head, eating away at coherent thoughts. A body, strung up in feelings, battling with another, trying to compenetrate what was born separated. 

You're in. 

Reno hiccups, breath caught in the throat for a long moment. You move slowly, feeling his ass relax around you, another hiccup as you conquer the next inch. Pull back, in again, your body moving by its own will, it knows what must be done.

Reno rocks his hips in circular motion, a couple times, then pushes back suddenly, impaling himself on your cock. Down. To the hilt. A hoarse cry, barely muffled by the forearm he’s leaning onto, it needs a great deal of self restrain not to do the same. Nested in his hot tightness. 

“Gimme!” he breaths, pulling forward and again slams against you, arching backwards violently. Balance lost, Reno half stumbles, hands groping behind, for you.

You hold him by the waist, all pressed against you, and bury your growl in the crook of his neck, the teeth in the pale flesh of his exposed shoulder, hand on his mouth to trap his cries. He licks your palm, slowly, quick breath against the skin, the fire in your groin roars. 

He will get what he deserves.

Two fingers in his mouth, he sucks at them with small pretty sounds, saliva runs down your hand. You slide out and pound into him. Again. Again. Again, building up a killer pace, the momentum slamming you harder, deeper into Reno, he pushes back, every hit a croaky yowl, someone will hear you. For sure. 

There’s nothing you can do about it. No turning back. 

“Haaa. Ru-uh-de. That’s. It.” Reno stutters around your fingers. “Har-der. Want. It all.”

It makes you smile, and moan, and hold him tighter against you body. “It’s all yours.” You whisper in his ear as you glide into his ass full force. All sloppy, and gaped. Nice slicking sounds of flesh against flesh. “Anytime.”

He lets out a strangled sound, tries to turn the head. “Kiss. Me.”

It’s an order, you obey gladly. It takes some stretching of your necks to get the right angle and fill his mouth with your tongue. Your pace got mellower, your hand curls around his cock. Tensed and twitching, burning hot. 

“Nnhh.” Reno shudders, pulling the head back; his fingers dig in the flesh of your side. “Danger. Might. Explode.”

You chuckle, running a finger around the tip. “You like explosions, ain’t it, partner?” 

Reno whimpers, pushing against you. “Sure. Thing.” 

“Well, then.” From killer to soft, and sweet. And impossibly deeper, Reno spread against you, holding on to your sides as you hug him, place small kisses on the side of his neck. So near. Enveloped in his scented world, his murmur like a chant. 

“Rude, Rude, Rude.” 

You’d like to last forever, just to have your name graced by his sweet voice. Calling. You and just you. 

“Reno.” Your fingers pull one of the bow tails, its ears slide free. Just a single knot separates him from flooding, the pressure within his cock just enough to loosen it. “Come. For me."

A choked cry, he moves against you, you move inside him, rub gently his reddened length. The knot got completely undone, there's nothing to restrain him anymore. Reno moves again. You slide out. In. Out. In. Slow. Full force. It hits home.

"Ru-uh-huu-de!"Reno jerks backwards, pressing convulsively against you, cock twitching in your fist.

You bend forward, his warm cum splatters on your hand and on the grey tiles of the floor. All his muscles spasm hard around you, it makes you lose your breath, groping at his waist like you’re about to sink and he’s the saving rope. You gasp lowly, bury the face in the safe nest of his hair and explode deep inside of him. 

For a split second everything goes black. There's just your ragged breathing, Reno shaking against you, your cock still twitching in his relaxed ass.

Your arm coiled tightly around him. A kiss on his ear, emerging from all those messy hair. So soft. And minty.

"Can't move," he stutters.

"Don't have to." Another kiss. "Let me take care of you." 

"Mmhh. Sweet." And his voice is sweet, too; he rubs his back against your chest, a small moan as your cock, still hard, caresses him inside once more. 

You gasp. "Sst. Stay still, we'll make a mess."

"I'll leave it. In your hands." Reno chuckle is low, husky. You kiss him again, on a cheekbone, reaching out for the toilet paper. He's so damn kissable, and loose against you. It doesn't happen as often as you'd wish. 

Your dick softens slowly inside him, while you clean his one. It's. intimate, and languid, and you'd deserve a bed, to entwine with Reno a little more. For kisses and slow caresses.

While you have to focus, hard, as you manoeuvre out of him, more paper at hand not to soil the slacks pooling around Reno's ankles. Or yours. He steadies himself against the grey tiles. A dollop of semen squirts out of his ass; and maybe you should have come out of him, Reno will leak through the morning like a damn hose. But he just can't think of rubbing against you, all scented like a candy cane, and go away with it. You're a weak man. With a sweet tooth. He knows it just too well. Your lips curl into a smile, as you wipe the crack of his ass. 

Reno deserves what he got.

Well, sure he does, if his satisfied grin is of any indication as he turns and faces you.

"Whoa, partner." Reno’s voice is still unsteady. 

You just grin back, fill you eyes with his face, all relaxed and glowing. 

His gaze is tender, roaming over you. “You. I. Well-“

“Sst.” You put a finger on his mouth, then replace it with your lips. Feel Reno smile as you kiss him. Short. Gentle. His eyes sparkle when you pull back, half hidden by the unruly locks spilling over his face. 

Your hand on his cheek, thumb tracing the flaming curve of his tattoo, you look deep in Reno’s hazy eyes. “I get out first. Erase that damn smirk from your face before following.” Cosmoline and red ribbon slide back in your pocket.

Reno laughs. 

“Will try. It’s all your fault anyway, Rude. I call myself out, if I fail.”

You unlock the middle door and stand in front of the sink, clean thoroughly your cock with a damp paper towel. “You provoked me.”

“How, if I might ask?” Reno’s voice comes strained. He’s sitting on the toilet, touching his ass cautiously. “You split me up.”

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to.” You chuckle. “You asked for more, I obeyed.”

Reno smiles. “You’re too keen at following orders.”

You laugh. “I am. Unfortunately.” You pull up briefs and slacks, button them up. 

“Well, I enjoyed; not so unfortunate.”

“I’m flattered, Reno.”

The shirt is all wrinkled and you hate being this messy since early morning. You try to smooth it up, then straighten the tie. Shades on, Rude's back. “Gone. Lock yourself up.”

“Roger.” Reno’s grinning as you close him inside. 

You crack open the door to the hallway. The path seems clear. 

There's Cissnei eating a gingerbread in the coffee corner, as you pass by; you think to a soggy red ribbon that will remain forever among your trophies, and smirk some. 

“Good morning,” you say. Maybe too cheerful? 

"'Morning, Rude." She looks at you, and you wonder if it’s written so clearly on your features. Who the fuck cares anyway, a price must be paid, probably, in exchange for feeling this wonderful.

\---

The office got populated as you were. Away. 

Emma is bickering with Alvis by her desk, as per usual. Freyra stares at her screen, sipping a huge mug of coffee. You wait for Reno, reading stress questions. Getting to concentrate is difficult, with his heated cries still in your ear. 

Too loud. And you loved every moment. 

It takes him a lifetime, but damn he’s a sight to behold as he gets into the office; flushed cheeks and bright eyes and the smuggest smirk ever curling the pale lips. Despite a slight limp, that probably just you can catch, he has the stride of the conqueror. 

You smell fresh smoke on his shirt as he sits beside you. 

“Needed a cigarette,” he admits. “Went up to the helipad, you know, to unwind.” Reno slides an icy hand under you collar, where the shoulder meets the neck. 

You can almost see him, up on the high terrace; harsh wind blowing up the hem of his shirt, bright locks whipping around his face. “Stop it , Reno.” You hiss very lowly. 

He takes the hand back, half sorry half mocking, flashes a look at the monitor. “Started already?”

“Not really. Couldn’t reason much.” 

“Been. Intense.” Here he almost blushes, a tentative smile, fingers playing with a slim lock. 

You grin. “I strive for the best when my partner’s involved.” 

His eyes widen, he does nothing to hide it. “Rude, really. “

You’re still grinning. “Really, partner. And you know it.”

Reno averts his gaze and slaps your hand away from the mouse. "Let's get this thing done."

"Ready? How's your stress level?"

Reno smiles, languid eyelids, dark sea eyes. Something you could - wait. Something you have killed for. Several times.

"What stress? Should mention you in the relievers section."

"And I should request a special RRS questionnaire."

"RRS?"

"Reno related stress. You drive me damn crazy."

Reno smirks, sweetly. "I'm flattered, partner."


	2. Codenames next time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rude has an enlightening conversation with his direct superior. Meanwhile the HSE team gets in real danger.  
> Set during Before Crisis, after the Nibelheim Incident and before the reawakening of the comatose Turk.

"Good morning Rude." Tseng materializes at your back as you're filling up Reno's mug with coffee. You almost jump.

"Good morning, boss."

He evaluates you, his lips curl slightly. "Anything to report?"

"Not really." Coffee in your mug as well.

"I've been told of a commotion in the restroom, early this morning."

Shit. "Wouldn't know. Been busy with HSE."

Tseng rolls the eyes. "They're on the loose. Striving for New Year compliance. Dumbasses." He takes a sip from the mug in his hand. "We won't probably get old enough, to develop postural issues in front of a terminal." Your chuckle sounds quite dark. Tseng laughs as well. "Anyway, they busied up our schedules and I still have tasks to allocate. I'm stuck." He sighs and rubs his forehead.

"Such as?" Sugar and milk in your coffee. Reno likes his own black.

"What bothers me most is the trip to Junon."

This is getting interesting. You wait for some more. Tseng doesn't fail you.

"There's some classified material to get there on the 24th," he says.

"It's a short flight."

"Chances of snow are high, and the thing must get there intact."

"We could go." Reno will get mad at you. But you have a plan. Again.

"We as, you and Reno?"

You nod. Tseng's eyes lit up for a mere second, then he shakes the head. "Aren't you attending the refresher?"

"I'm sure things can be. Arranged?"

"Such as?" Tseng tilts the head.

"Maybe we could do the test before leaving. With a little help. And sign the start of the training."

"Then sign the end when you're back. That's brilliant." Tseng pats your back."We just need HSE to cooperate."

"And if they don't?"

Tseng's smile is wicked, eyes narrowed. "I know where they all live. Will let them know."

"Veld?"

"He hates this bullshit as much as I do. And the delivery is bothering him. I'm almost sure he'll agree." Tseng smirks. "But I have to speak with him, first. Will let you know."

You nod. Pick up the mugs and a couple of gingerbreads. "Going back to work, boss. Busy with the questionnaire."

"Help Reno up."

What?

"We are doing some teamwork on that."

Tseng smiles knowingly. "You're always backing him up. That's good."

"It’s reciprocal. We know each other's weaknesses."

"That's a great weakness of him. I admit I revised his questionnaires some, in the past. But this year, really."

"Revised?"

"He won't go under psychological support, as long as I have a word on that. Never again." The same words as Reno. You swallow.

"I'll take care of this." You will. He ain't get there. Again.

"Thanks Rude. Will do him worse, if he gets under the psych’s claws. You are to be his support should he need one."

You nod, there's not much to say. And being honest, balancing Reno's mercurial temperament has been a constant task as of late. Not like you really know how to do that, it just. Happens. Sometimes it might involve stuffing full one or more of his really really tempting orifices.

Today it worked wonders.

“I. Know. Will do my best.”

“Very well.”

“See you later boss.”

You turn, headed towards the open space. The mugs are scalding.

“By the way, Rude.”

Frozen on tracks. There’s an edge you can’t grasp in Tseng’s voice.

“I try not to be picky about the ways colleagues. Interact. But maybe next time try to be more discreet. Or at least use code names.”

You’ve been had.

Next time? 

“Acknowledged, boss.” You’re just able to say. Can’t face him, since the tips of your ears feel suspiciously hot.

“Thanks. I assume that’s a facet of your supporting task. Fine with me, as long as it works.”

“Something. On that line.” You cough.

Tseng is grinning. For sure. “I appreciate cooperation in the workplace. Will let you know about Junon.”

“Roger that.” And you run away, trying not to give the impression of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon Tseng's french; he's young, his fire burns fiercely (and he hates HSE).

**Author's Note:**

> I used to have a canon in my head, and they would just fuck; no romance, they're pals. Ok. forget that.  
> I'm a weak person.
> 
> General warning: no native English speaker here, hope there aren't too many mistakes. Please feel free to report them to me, they will be mercilessly dealt with.


End file.
